


All the Colours of the Rainbow

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1.rainbow, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 1.rainbow of the Femslash February prompt list ontumblr.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February





	All the Colours of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1.rainbow of the Femslash February prompt list on [tumblr](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).

Delia is the end of Party's rainbow, her happiness and her future, a world where everything is better for having Delia in it, and Patsy never forgets it.

No matter how the world, other people's world, where they must live in, too, forces them to act like they aren't each other's everything, as if Delia's smile doesn't contain all the colours of the rainbow, her eyes holding all of her love, like they are just friends.

But they know and it is enough for now, has to be, until love and acceptance come in all the colours of the rainbow.

  
  
  



End file.
